Red Alert: Psionic Domination
by NaXyld
Summary: With the three superpowers of Red Alert three engaged in a furious world war, no one noticed the return of a old adversary, and now it is up to a common conscript to save the world.


Author's note:

This is a really messed up idea I got, this basically combines red alert 2 and 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own red alert, if I did then tsunami tanks and King Oni would be parading down towards Capitol Hill by now.

Ch1

Getting lost.

"Conscript excited to fight!" Private Alexi Folksy cheered as he came running out of the Russian barrack, just in time for the commander to order him into a mob of conscripts like him.

"All right," the booming earpiece in his ear that connected him to battle control said, "Conscripts, your orders are to intercept a group of allied tanks heading up the hill to the north. Do not let the Premier down."

The air around him erupted in a yell of hoorays.

"I make Premier proud!" Alexi shouted at the top of his lungs as the mob of conscripts left the base to fight.

"Retreat! Retrea-argh!" the lead conscript screamed as he was killed by shrapnel from the lead group of guardian tanks they were supposed to engage. Around him, Alexi saw his comrades getting blasted, some even pitifully trampled by the tanks.

"Run! RUN!" the remaining conscripts yelled. Alexi began to run with them.

That was the last thing he remembered.

Pain. Death. Lifeless.

"ohh…" Alexi groaned as he got up slowly, struggling to maintain his balance. He felt his knee give in and allowed himself to fall before deciding to give it another try,

Several minuets later, he was staggering through the remains of the hill, desperately trying to call out for someone, anyone, be it his comrades, the hated allies, or heaven forbid the terrifying Empire of the Rising Sun. He never noticed that he was actually heading straight for an Imperial base.

His head gave in, and a few staggering steps later, he fell down onto the ground.

Angel Flier Surakawa Mizumi and her partner were patrolling the site of a recent skirmish between the two barbarian groups. She had no idea why they were supposed to go, but they had to follow orders as loyal servants of the empire.

Hey Mizumi," her partner dais after a few minuets flying, "Look over there. Is that a barbarian?" she pointed at a unconscious barbarian.

"Yeah it is, and he's so far away from the rest of the dead ones. Lets check it out." Mizumi suggested.

RATATATAT!

Next thing she knew, she was falling.

And a Gatling tank that belonged to none of the three superpowers retreated to report to its master.

Alexi woke to the sound of machine-gun fire. Was his comrades here? He was saved!

He run towards the sound of the gun…

Only to see a small probelike object shooting. He stayed away in disappointment.

He did notice, however, that two rocket angles were shot down.

_Maybe if I save one of their comrades, the Japanese go easy on me if I turn myself in!_ Alexi's logic concluded. He took out his bandages and ran towards where the two angles were falling.

To his disappointment, when he got there, both of them looked very dead. He allowed himself to despair, and sat down where he was. A few minutes later, he decided that he should at least bury the fallen rocket angels.

He started moving towards one when he heard a groan from the body.

_ZOMBIE!_

He scattered a few feet away, when he realized the girl was alive, not a zombie. He could have kicked himself.

_Stupid Capitalist movies._

He moved towards the fallen warrior, and as a precaution removed both her primary rocket-pod weapons and her beam. He then proceeded to remove her flight suit and bandage her wounds.

A few hours later, he checked the fallen battle control console he saw from the two rocket angels. He picked it up and put it in his ear, and at first he could only hear a blabbering of Japanese, but he picked up a few words here and there and located the general direction of the Imperial base.

As he approached the base, he suddenly realized that in the event he tried to give himself in, the automated defender cores would probably kill him on the spot, so he was thinking. A few minutes later, he saw a patrol of imperial warriors go through the walls on patrol, and he removed his coat and waved it around like a flag, signaling his surrender.

The patrol came up to him, and Alexi found himself surrounded by scary Japanese troops.

"Who are you and what do you want?" one of the troops – probably the leader, Alexi deduced – yelled out in rough Russian.

Alexi gestured towards the fallen Rocket Angel. "She's injured. I brought her here. She needs help."

The troops were surprised at this act of graciousness from the enemy. The leader yelled out into his radio in quick Japanese, and the troops led Alexi into their base.

Once inside, the troops led Alexi into the main VIP bunker, where he was searched and led inside quite devoid of weapons. He marveled at how the Japanese maintained such a sense of tradition despite it being a facility of war, and suddenly felt very out of place.

Eventually, he was led into the main command room, where a Young Japanese commander got out of his chair to greet him.

"Welcome, barbarian." He said in fluent Russian – Alexi assumed all commanders learnt Russian to help with spying – "I am the Empire's commander Kenji Tenzai. Although you are a barbarian, you have saved one of our warriors, and for that we owe you a debt of honor."

"I- I am…humbled at such words." Alexi stuttured.

"Indeed, you have every right to be." Commander Tenzai agreed. He motioned for one of the guards. "Treat his wounds, and take him to an empty dojo room. Place a guard outside at all times."

The troops led Alexi to a hospital, where his wounds were treated. Inside, he was treated, then left to lie beside the rocket angel he saved.

"Umm… hello?" Alexi decided to try to make conversation.

The rocket angel turned around. Despite differences between Russian and Japanese features, Alexi saw that she could be no older than 20, 22 at the most… the age he was.

"You are the barbarian who saved me?" she asked.

"Umm… yes?" Alexi answered nervously.

"As much as I would like to kill you, you saved my life and therefore I owe you a debt of honor. My name is Surakawa Mizumi." She said in curt Russian.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Alexi Folsky… everyone here calls me "barbarian.' Why do they do that?' he asked.

"Barbarian is basically anyone outside of the empire." She answered.

"Oh."

Just then, an explosion occurred.

"Hey…" Alexi noticed, "Are those your tanks firing on your defenses?"

"Sir!" one of the warriors yelled out to Commander Tenzai, "Lord Shinzo Nagama's forces are attacking us! We must leave!'

"Lord Nagama!" Tenzai yelled onto the screen, "what is the meaning of this?"

Several miles away, Commanders Giles Price and Nikolai Moskvin were on the call to their superiors, demanding an explanation on why their bases were under attack from friendly forces.

The commanders from all three factions all got the same monotonous response.

"Be one with Yuri."

End of ch 1

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
